


We'll lay here for years or for hours

by jazzrose343 (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comic Book Science, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Sharing a Bed, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Bucky was grousing and muttering under his breath as he sealed the entrance and checked everything was secure.This had not been how Clint had pictured spending the Avenger Turkey Based Holiday.In which Clint feels things and thinks things and there is a situation with a bed
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from In a Week by Hozier
> 
> Thanks to baba yaga hut on WHB Discord for suggesting the Hozier Bot Twitter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone on the WHB Discord for their encouragement.
> 
>   
> Winterhawk Bingo Bed Sharing square.

* * *

Bucky was grousing and muttering under his breath as he sealed the entrance and checked everything was secure.

This had not been how Clint had pictured spending the Avengers Turkey Based Holiday.

The only thing that had kept him going during the mission was the promise of tomorrow, eating his own weight in Turkey and stuffing and falling into a satisfying food coma.

But how he was stuck in a secure underground bunker in the middle of nowhere.

Stuck with Bucky Barnes and no idea when it would be safe to leave.

  
  
  
  
  


The Avengers had been sent to take down a Hydra base that housed some very creepy tech.

It wasn't very well guarded and seemed a pretty standard mission.

There had been several warnings before they went in from Tony.

"Do not touch anything bird brain, I mean it, from what we've detected the tech is creepy even by my standards."

"Me, Ol Cap here, the other bird brain and Mr Smash will be around the perimeter and Team Ninja just need to get in, set the charges and get out."

They had so nearly made it without anything happening.

In true Clint Barton style, he had managed to touch one of the weapons and it had all gone to hell.

He had brushed against something when setting his last charge and his hand had become locked to the device. 

It started performing what could only be a full body scan on him.

Bucky, who was positioning a charge across the room had reached to pull Clint's hand away and the wrist of his flesh arm had become exposed and caught in the scanner.

Clint had then been released and they had got out of dodge.

  
  
  


The weapon had survived the base being destroyed.

It had been contained, but they hadn't been able to deactivate it and it was locked onto Bucky and Clint's DNA.

He and Bucky had been ordered to a safe bunker before either of them could blink.

Steve had been so earnest when he and Tony had explained what was going to happen to them.

"If there was any other way, but we need to keep you safe."

"Until we work out how to shut this thing down without taking out a least 10 mile radius then we need to get you as somewhere as undetectable as possible."

Tony had been brisk and curt when he spoke to Clint.

"Avengers Turkey Based Holiday is on hold until we have this shit is sorted."

"Don't worry Barton, you'll still get your Turkey eventually."

Clint had then felt more shitty at his whining when he realised that the others would have to keep working.

The Avengers didn't celebrate Thanksgiving but whoever was around shared a big dinner and lazed around watching the dog show.

Before he could apologise, Tony was gone.

"I will be fine, Clint, we'll get this sorted and celebrate after."

"Sorry Steve."

Clint had just sort of gestured after Tony.

"Don't worry about him, he's just pissed that he hasn't figured it out yet."

Steve had planted a reassuring hand on his shoulder and then turned to speak to Bucky.

  
  
  
  


There was a reason Clint had moaned so much about the dinner.

It was a distraction from the other thing that was about to happen to him.

The fact that was about to spend an undisclosed amount of time locked in a bunker with Bucky Barnes. 

It had made his stomach squirm with guilt that Bucky was missing his first Avengers Turkey Based Holiday (Not Thanksgiving) as an Official Avenger.

It also squirmed with other things at the thought of being shut up alone with Bucky.

Bucky hadn't said much as Steve had explained things to him and Clint hadn't been to make out the low mutterings of conversation between them.

  
  


Nat had handed him a bag and stated, "That should be enough for a few days but the bunker has a washer and dryer, use it."

She had then glanced at Bucky and kissed him on the forehead.

"It will be fine котенок, and don't worry I will look after Lucky."

They had shared a quick hug and then she had then turned away falling into urgent discussion with Bruce.

He had never explicitly said anything to Natasha about how Bucky Barnes made him feel but she always knew things about him, mostly before he did.

For some reason the whole time this was going on Sam had been doubled over with laughter, unable to speak, with tears streaming down his face.

Clint had thought it was best to ignore whatever the hell was the matter with Wilson and had given Steve a jaunty salute before vaulting up into the Quinjet to ready for their departure.

Bucky had joined him moments later and Clint taken off.

Bucky hadn't said anything for the whole of the journey.

He read something on a tablet and ignored Clint when he tried to start a conversation.

Clint had instead concentrated on getting them there in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint explores and a bed situation becomes apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up and has been edited now

Once they were securely in the bunker, Clint set about reccing the place.

He knew it would be more comfortable than than safe houses he had stayed in before the Avengers.

There signs of Tony's input all over the place.

The bunker had a main room that consisted of a big lounge area and kitchen with an island to separate the areas.

The kitchen was well stocked with food and drink and had one of Tony's custom coffee makers, which had Clint sighing in relief.

The lounge had huge entertainment set up with every console and a huge cine screen.

There was a secure safe room and a well stocked weapons locker.

Jarvis wasn't active here but it still had great, untraceable wifi, and all the streaming services Clint want.

He noticed the temperature controls were set a little lower than Bucky liked it and jacked the heat up a few degrees.

It was more than enough for laying low for a few days.

It was just missing a few essential extras.

Once Clint had a few weapons strategically placed around and a good spot to stash his bow and quiver, he felt a lot better.

The vents were plenty wide enough for him to get through as well.

It made him smile when he realized that Tony built them that way, with him in mind.

When he climbed down he found Bucky scowling at him from the door that led to what Clint assumed was the bedroom which he hadn't ventured into yet.

Bucky pointed back into the room behind him.

"There's only one bed."

Clint groaned inwardly before shrugging and gesturing towards the couch.

It wasn't like he was gonna sleep much without the warm weight of Lucky pressed to his side anyway.

"I'll take the couch for the first night and then we can swap or something."

Bucky didn't say anything else, but went back into the bedroom and started unpacking.

Clint followed him and began stuffing his clothes in the dresser on the opposite side of the room from where Bucky was carefully but aggressively hanging stuff in a wardrobe.

He hated that Bucky wasn't really talking to him.

They had become good friends in the last eighteen months since Bucky had moved into the Tower.

Even if Clint had maybe a little or a lot more than friend type feelings for Bucky.

They had fun together.

The competitive nature of friendship had got them in trouble with the others more than a few times.

Their pranks may occasionally have caused a bit of structural damage.

Every time Steve tried to reprimand them, they always ended up crying with laughter at him, so he had stopped trying.

Bucky also loved Lucky, right from the moment they had met.

Lucky had followed Clint down to the communal floor one day about three months after Bucky had moved into the Tower.

Bucky had been lurking in a corner of the kitchen and had sprung to a defensive stance until Cint had announced himself.

Bucky had relaxed and then tilted his head curiously to gaze at Lucky, who was waiting patiently behind Clint's legs to be given permission to make a new friend.

"This, is Lucky, he likes pizza so it's best not to leave any in easy reach of him but apart from that he's a softie."

Bucky had then knelt down and held out his hand for Lucky to sniff.

Lucky had bypassed being polite and had gone straight with knocking Bucky back and enthusiastically licking his face.

Clint had been ready to pull Lucky away, but Bucky had laughed and rubbed Lucky's ears .

From that moment Clint was pretty much a gonner for Bucky Barnes.

Bucky was now always slipping Lucky treats and Clint was sure he was responsible for the new toys that just mysteriously appeared.

Clint and Bucky had also had got to a point where they could tell when the other was struggling and when being around the others too much.

Clint's experience with having his head messed with had only been minuscule compared to Bucky's, but it had given them a shared understanding from the start.

The fact that Bucky was gorgeous didn't hurt but it was more.

He was clever and kind and didn't take crap from Steve or Tony.

He was exactly Clint's kind of asshole.

He was his favourite person to be with apart from Natasha.

Which is why Clint was a little in heaven and also his own special hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Clint talk and Clint thinks Dirty Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the M rating kicks in.  
> Enjoy.

He finished stuffing his things into the dresser and turned to face Bucky and it all just spilled out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, that you got caught up in this shit show. This has got to be the last place you wanna be but we're stuck here so we're gonna just have to make the best of it."

Some of the tension seemed to slip out of Bucky's shoulders at Clint's words.

"Jesus Clint, it's not you that's the problem."

" We've all had missions where we caused fuck ups."

"Remember that one where Tony didn't listen and got eaten by a fucking giant octopus."

He smirked and Clint couldn't help laughing out loud the memory. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult.

"I can watch Steve eat a whole Turkey any time."

"I'm just not doing so well with not being able to leave."

Clint could have punched himself for not realizing. "Shit Bucky, .."

"Don't do that thing where you blame yourself for shit that ain't your doing."

"It could have happened to me or Nat and at least I didn't get stuck down here with Steve and Tony. They've just made up again."

Bucky pulled such a disgusted face that Clint laughed out loud. He then wrinkled his nose in such a cute way that it made Clint want kiss it.

"I know your sense of smell ain't as good as mine but we both stink and only have recycled air so I'm gonna shower and I suggest you do too."

"There's a shower off the utility so you don't have to wait."

Bucky then began unbuttoning his jacket and Clint grabs some clothes from the dresser and almost ran towards where he thought the other shower would be.

Once inside, he locked the door and turned on the water.

He knew he wouldn't have to wait for it to heat up and quickly stripped his uniform, took out his aids and stepped in.

As the grime and rubble from the mission washed away he grabbed a squirt of what looked like shampoo and scrubbed the crap out of his hair.

Once he was clean, he couldn't help but think about what Bucky was doing now.

_Bucky gently rolling his neck, easing his tense muscles under the hot spray. Wet hair slicked back, rivets of water running down his gorgeous chest._

Clint was growing hard at the thought of Bucky letting one his hands slide down over his wet chest and stomach, palming his slowly hardening cock…

Clint moaned reached down and began stroking himself.

He picked up the speed of his strokes as he then imagined Bucky standing behind him, sharing his shower, grinding his cock against Clint's ass.

That it was Bucky's hand stroking him and Bucky's voice whispering filthy praise in his ear. He didn't last long.

The thought of Bucky saying his name and calling him "sweetheart," sent him over the edge.

This close quarters shit was not gonna be easy.

Letting his breathing settle he quickly cleaned himself off and stepped out of the shower and turned it off.

Grabbing a towel Clint started to half heartedly dry himself.

He was going to have to leave the bathroom at some point and face Bucky.

It wasn't the fact that he had dirty thoughts about Bucky, he had had some dirty thoughts about most of the Avengers when he had first met them.

It was the fact that he felt feelingy things as well and he couldn't run off somewhere and avoid Bucky when it got too much.

He winced as he felt a sharp pain when he rubbed the towel down his side.

Moving to a mirror that hung over the sink, he twisted trying to get a look. There was a long, angry looking gash on his left side.

As Clint poked at it, he realised it may need a couple of stitches. He could leave it and as much as he wanted to he knew they didn't know how long they would be here.

He couldn't risk infection.

Aw, injury, no.

He couldn't reach properly to do anything himself.

He was going to have to ask Bucky. Clint pulled on the sweats and hoodie he had grabbed and put his aids back in.

Picking up his uniform, Clint went back out to the main area and then darted into the bedroom to stuff it in his bag and went to find Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is food and feelings and a lot of Doctor Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Bucky and Clint have several discussion s about Doctor Who.
> 
> General Spoilers for Doctor Who
> 
> If you are not familiar there is an explanation in the end notes.
> 
> This chapter is longer than the previous three.
> 
> Enjoy😊

When he came back out into the main area of the bunker, Bucky was there, pulling stuff out of the refrigerator.

Bucky nodded at him and gestured at the stuff spread over the counter.

"I gotta eat, and there is stuff for meatballs if your okay with that."

Clint didn't reply and Bucky started to sign.

Clint signed back " _awesome"_ automatically.

Shit this was bad.

He was trapped in a bunker with Bucky, unable to really escape if his feelings got too much.

Now Bucky was right there, looking all soft and fluffy after his shower and fucking cooking for him.

Clint just stood there watching Bucky and then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The action made him wince as it pulled on the cut and Bucky didn't miss it.

He was in front of Clint in a blink.

"Your hurt."

"It's nothing.."

Before Clint could finish he was being very gently but _forcefully_ onto one of the stools by the island.

"Where ?"

Bucky stood in front of him, a hand on Clint's shoulder, and he had an intense look on his face.

"Hey, don't worry, there is just a cut on my side."

"I was just gonna ask you to take a look and you distracted me with food."

Bucky's face softened slightly.

He pointed a finger at Clint. "Stay," and disappeared into the bedroom.

He emerged a few seconds later with what looked like a high grade medical kit.

He put the kit down and tugged at Clint's top.

"Off."

Clint's brain ground to a halt. 

He knew that all Bucky wanted to do was look at the cut but he had thought about stripping for Bucky _a lot_ and he had to get a grip not to do anything stupid.

Bucky was standing in front of him and looking concerned.

"Did you hit your head ?"

"No, sorry." 

Clint shrugged his hoodie and pointed to the cut.

Bucky prodded and poked the cut and then began to wipe the area clean.

There wasn't anything remotely erotic about it but Clint was so aware of Bucky's proximity and every touch.

"I think you'll get away with some suture strips, but to be safe I'll gauze it as well."

"There's some antibiotics in the kit, which you _will_ take cause' it could be a while and we can't risk an infection."

"Yes, Sir."

Bucky cuffed the back of his head and mutters something about blond smartnesses, then set about sorting the wound. 

This he could do. 

He just needed to keep things light and easy.

If he ground his teeth together, to keep from giving into the urge to turn around and bracket Bucky up against counter, then that was his business.

Bucky quickly sealed the cut, placing suture strips down the length and then taped gauze over the whole of Clint's side.

"Done."

"Thanks Buckster." Clint laughed out loud at the look of horror on Bucky's face.

"No!"

"Buckaroo?"

"Bucket ?"

"Fuck off Clint, Iget enough of that from Tony."

"Anymore and I won't share the food."

"I'm gonna leave this," indicating the medical kit, "in the utility area."

"We're gonna change that dressing regular till it's healed more."

He went to put the kit away and then went back to the kitchen and started preparing the stuff he had pulled out before.

Clint got caught up in watching Bucky as he started dinner.

He moved around with an efficient grace and it amused Clint to see his amazing knife skills at work at something so mundane.

Bucky had started experimenting with cooking a few months ago and had admitted to Clint one night that he found in relaxing.

He had found a willing taste tester in Clint and Clint had found himself eating more green things that he had in years.

Before his staring became obvious Clint wandered to where the couches were arranged around the entertainment unit and flopped down on the nearest one.

He activated the holo menu for the viewing library and began scrolling though.

"Bucky, it's Chef's choice what do you wanna watch ?"

"It's okay, I've been watching Doctor Who and I know it's not really your thing, choose somethin' we can both watch."

  
  


Clint smiled at Bucky trying to downplay his need to carry on with the next episode

"It's cool, your on the New Who, I just don't much like the old stuff."

In response Bucky started ranting about the reasons to appreciate Classic Who.

Clint didn't actually mind the older Doctor Who stuff, he just enjoyed it when Bucky got riled about stuff.

Clint let Bucky go on for a while, aggressively chopping tomatoes and herbs whilst spouting the virtues of the John Pertwee era.

Clint lazed back on the couch enjoying Bucky talking and occasionally throwing in a comment that sent him off on a different tangent.

After a while delicious smells drifted over and Clint pushed himself up in anticipation of food.

"Smells good Buck."

"Should be done in a couple of minutes."

"Can you grab the cutlery, and there's some beer in the refrigerator if you wanna grab couple."

Clint moved to the kitchen and grabbed the pile of cutlery and paper towels that Bucky had laid on the side and then two beers and set them on the low table in front of the bigger couch.

Clint then queued up Tooth and Claw and remembered he had meant to check in and confirm that they had arrived safely.

He sent a secure message to Steve and Nat confirming they were all locked down.

He got a quick reply from Steve that Tony and Bruce were working on a solution and he would update asap.

He then had a response on the personal channel from Nat which consisted of a 😏 emoji.

Clint groaned and threw his phone down.

Choosing to ignore her rather than reply, he went back to the kitchen just as Bucky started dishing up two huge bowls of spaghetti and meatballs.

Clint made grabby hands and Bucky passed him one of the bowls before grabbing his own and a bowl of grated parmesan.

They both sat on the largest couch and Clint started the episode he had queued up.

He hadn't realised how hungry he was and made quick work of the meal and put the bowl down

Bucky was actually paying attention to the screen and took longer to finish.

Clint let out a burp before he could stop himself.

Bucky looked over at him with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

" Food okay then ?"

Clint nodded and rubbed a hand over his stomach.

"Almost as good as pizza."

Bucky laughed, "For someone who's got a killer robot after him, you look pretty relaxed."

He paused the show and turned his attention back to Clint

Clint shrugged," Eh, I've been through weirder and there's not a whole lot I can do."

"Suppose."

"Give me half a day though and I'll be bored and annoying you so much you'll want to let the killer bot get me."

"You could be onto something there."

Bucky finished the last of his meal and gestured at the plate.

"You want any more ?"

Clint shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I've put the rest in the fridge and you can heat it up if you want some."

"Cool."

Bucky started gathering the bowls and Clint stopped him.

Although he wanted to stay comfortable on the sofa, he knew Bucky wanted to carry on watching the show and he didn't want Bucky to think he was just gonna leave everything to him.

Bucky liked things to be in order and Clint was going to do his best to make an effort.

Plus he needed to stop himself from snuggling into Bucky's side without thinking and making things awkward.

"It's cool, I''ll do the dishes."

"I've seen your dish washing skills."

"Hey, I can do it when I want to."

Clint forced himself up and took the stuff to the sink.

"How about you carrying on watching that and you can inspect my efforts when I'm done."

Bucky looked between the kitchen and the screen.

"Ok, but your gonna need to scrub the pan."

Bucky settled back and resumed watching and Clint scraped the plates and rolled up his sleeves.

  
  
  
  


Half an hour later Clint and his top were wet but he thought he had done a decent job.

Bucky seemed more relaxed and his attention was focused on Doctor Who.

His face was doing something complicated and Clint saw that he had moved onto School Reunion.

Bucky hated spoilers and avoided anything that might give away what happened in something he was watching.

Tony loved to try and give things away whenever for whatever, Bucky was watching, which usually resulted in Tony's hair somehow ending up Blue or the stash of his favourite coffee mysteriously migrated to Clint's floor.

Clint could see that some parts of the episode he was watching, may hit close to home.

"Hey Buck, you wanna come check my work?."

Bucky turned and grinned.

"You better hope it's up to standard."

Bucky paused the episode and headed over.

Clint could see a shadow of something in Bucky's face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that episode is…. a bit, y'know."

"Yeah, I would have said but I know your feelings on spoilers."

Bucky grinned.

"It's okay."

Clint wanted to reach out and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder but wasn't sure so he gestured to the stack of dishes next to the sink.

"Do my efforts pass?"

"It'll do."

He moved and put the dishes away.

"You want to keep watching?"

Bucky nodded.

"I can just tell you what happens if you want."

"No!.."

Clint burst out laughing at the look of horror on Bucky's face.

  
  


"Okay, okay do you want to watch the rest ?"

He checked his phone.

"We've got nothing better to do, and it's only 7."

"I bet we can finish the season tonight."

Bucky grinned, "There's some ice cream in the freezer."

He pulled two bowls out of the cupboard and Clint pulled open the freezer.

"Rocky Road or Chunky Monkey?"

"Both."

He put the tubs on counter and fired a quick message to Nat and Steve for an update.

Bucky scooped the ice cream into the bowls.

"You heard anything else from the others ?"

"I checked I with Steve earlier and he just said that it was still contained and that Bruce and Tony were working something."

Clint nodded.

He grabbed the tubs and shoved them back in the freezer.

"Come on let's watch David Tennant kick ass."

He sat back on the couch and his phone buzzed.

He had messages from Nat and Steve.

**NAT :**

**Everything fine. Enjoy your Bunker. 😉**

**Steve:**

**Tony and Bruce have a theory about how to shut it down.**

**It will be fine. I will keep you updated.**

"All good ?"

Bucky indicated his phone.

"Yeah, no change, Steve just said he'll update as soon as anything changes."

"Let's get on with this, we've got 7 hours to go."

Bucky smirked and then it turned into something softer and Clint wanted so much to kiss him.

Instead he shoved a huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and gave himself brain freeze.

Bucky laughed and said, "Serves you right."

"Just start the episode and let me suffer in peace."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You okay?"

Clint couldn't bare the look of devastation on Bucky's face.

It was just gone 2am and they had just finished Doomsday.

Bucky gestured at the screen and then turned back to Clint.

"How… why…why the fuck did they do that ?"

Clint shrugged.

  
  


"I think it's cause Billie Piper decided to leave."

"But…..fuckin bullshit."

"It's okay, I think everyone that has ever way watched it felt the same the first time."

Bucky nodded.

Clint risked an awkward pat on his arm.

He so wanted to pull him into a hug.

He and Bucky shared some casual touches but they didn't do that.

Bucky gave a sheepish smile.

"Feels a little stupid to be gettin so riled about a TV show."

"Bucky there are literally millions of people around the world, who's life revolves around this show."

"I wouldn't worry dude."

"You wanna watch anything else."

Bucky stretched and gave Clint a tanalising view of his stomach as his sweater rode up.

"Nah, I'm gonna turn in."

"You want me to take the couch?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

Bucky disappeared into the bedroom and reemerged with a bunch of blankets and pillows, laying them on the couch.

"Thanks."

"I'm just gonna grab some stuff."

Clint remembered what Nat said and went to the dresser and grabbed a t shirt and some clean clothes for the next day.

He wouldn't have bothered usually but Bucky was more sensitive to smells and Clint didn't want to make things harder for him.

"I'll do breakfast in the morning."

Clint might not be up to much in the kitchen but he did a mean eggs and bacon.

Bucky nodded and patted Clint's shoulder as he passed into the bedroom.

"Night Clint."

He shut the door behind him and Clint set about making the couch as comfortable as possible.

He slept better that he used to but without Lucky pressed against him he knew the chances of getting much were small.

Knowing that Bucky was in bed just the other side of the door didn't make it any easier.

Clint dimmed the lights and shucked off his hoodie and sweats.

He climbed under the blankets, placing his aids on the table.

Knowing there wasn't much chance of sleep, he queued up and episode of Dog Cops and put the captions on and turned off the volume.

It was gonna be a long night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Bucky and Clint talk a lot about and Watch Doctor Who.
> 
> For those who are not familiar, it is a BBC show that has run for more than 50 years on and off about a Time Lord who travels through space and time in a blue Police Box called the TARDIS.
> 
> He/She has human companions that travel with The Doctor and have insane adventures.
> 
> It ran until the 80's and was then rebooted in 2005
> 
> New Who refers to this
> 
> John Pertwee is actor who played the Doctor in the 70's.
> 
> School Reunion refers to Episode 2 of Season 2 of the rebooted Doctor Who with David Tennant.
> 
> He comes across an old companion that got left behind and it looks at the consequences of traveling with the Doctor.
> 
> Doomsday refers to Episode 13 of Season two with David Tennant where he is separated forever from his companion Rose who he cares for deeply.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint has trouble sleeping and Bucky makes an offer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where this story starts to fulfil the bed sharing square of my winterhawk bingo card.
> 
> I have had this sitting in my docs for a while now, so here you go.

Clint looked at his phone.

It was now 4:30am and he was no nearer getting to sleep.

There had been a message that he had missed from Nat at midnight showing her cuddled up with Lucky, letting him things were ok.

  
  


The fear of having a nightmare and the thoughts about Bucky swirled in his head and stopped him going to sleep.

Also the couch was comfortable but he only just fit with his height and he couldn't find a way to lay.

His head as eyes ached with tiredness .

Clint punched his pillow and shuffled around more trying to get in a good position.

He was just about to give up and make coffee when the door to the bedroom shot open.

Clint shot up, reaching for the knife he had stashed under the couch.

The lights came up slightly and Clint relaxed when he saw Bucky coming towards him.

Clint's stomach flip flopped at the sight of him.

His hair haloed around his head and he looked so soft in his sleep pants and t-shirt.

He came to the edge of the sofa and signed

_“Can you not lay still ?"_

_" I can hear your fidgeting through the_ _walls and it’s driving me crazy.”_

_“_ _Sorry, I can’t get comfortable, I’m too long for the couch.”_

Bucky sighed and shook his head

“ _Idiot”._

_“Why didn’t you just say?_

Clint shrugged.

_"It doesn't matter."_

Bucky frowned and shook his head.

" _I'll take the couch."_

As tired as he was, Clint knew that Bucky would struggle and he shook his head again.

" _We can share, it's a fucking California King. We can both fit and still have room. We both need to try and get some sleep."_

Clint flopped back and ran a hand down his face.

This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

Laying in a soft comfortable bed with Bucky laying only a few inches away from him.

Fuck.

_"Ok, but if it's too much, say, okay ?"_

Bucky nodded and shuffled back towards the bedroom.

Clint grabbed the pillows and his aids and followed him.

  
  
  


Bucky was sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed.

" _I usually sleep this side, that ok?"_

_"Yeah, I usually go wherever, I'll try to too starfish too much._

Clint moved to the other side and put his aids on the bedside table. 

He chuckled the pillow on the bed.

Bucky smiled.

_"You betta not, also try not to fuckin fart."_

Clint felt a wave of uncontrollable laughter leave him. 

He could hardly breath. Tears started gathering corners of his eyes, and he clutched the edge of the bed.

When he looked up, Bucky's expression was swinging between amusement and annoyance

_"What the fuck is wrong with you ?"_

Clint took a breath and was able to let go of the bed. 

He wiped a hand across his eyes and signed back.

_"Of all the things , I was gonna be warned about, I didn't think my gas would be one."_

_"When I first came back, I shared with Steve sometimes and the guy has super soldier strength gas "_

Clint didn't know how the hell he was gonna keep a straight face around Steve when he next saw him

  
  


" _My senses aren't quite as strong as his, but fuck."_

_"I'll do my best."_

" _Let's just try and get some sleep."_

  
  
  


Bucky got into the bed and started arranging himself and Clint did the same.

Once he saw that Clint was in, Bucky dimmed the lights and laid his head on the pillow.

He faced away from Clint, curled in on himself. 

Clint was laid on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillows.

What the fuck was he doing ?

  
  


He stared at Bucky' back, watching the muscle under his sleep shirt tense and relax.

  
  


In a couple of minutes, Bucky's breathing had steadied to a slower, more even pace, indicating that Bucky had drifted back to sleep.

Clint close his eyes and tried to will himself to relax and try and get to sleep.

The bed was so much more comfortable than the couch and there was plenty of space between him and Bucky.

Without much further thought, Clint drifted off.

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The next chapter should e up in the next day or so.


End file.
